Founded love
by lovewriter786
Summary: First story. Bella is a mother with 4 kids and an untrusting,abusive husband and jacob is a mechanic with a crazy,stalker ex-girlfriend. Both want to start a new life, so why not start it together.*rated m for dark themes and other*
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I dont own twilight :'(

Not for Edward lovers

Go team wolf pack!

**

* * *

**

Bella's pov

"Bella! where the fuck is my dinner?" Oh No what is he doing home so early I groaned.

I looked at my sons on the floor playing with their toys and smiled. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have a reason to live. My mother and step-dad died in a car accident and my dad got shot during a bank robbery.

"Bella!"he screamed angrily.

"Sam take your brothers upstairs and do not come out until morning OK"i say getting up and picking up their toys quickly.

"Mommy" I look down at my son Seth and see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Go with your brother and stay quiet," I told them and as they climbed the stairs.

"Bella!" he screamed again even angrier than before.

"I'm sorry honey I was putting the kids to sleep," I say in themost sweetest voice I could manage.

"I don't give a fuck about those brats and never will,now where is the fuck is my dinner?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"right here," I say getting it from the oven and sitting it down in front of him.

"Well, finally, you actually do something right for once," he said chucklingdarkly. I nodded my head in agreement and waitedfor him to get done.

"I'm going out for a drink," he said and got up from the table and went into the livingroom. I followed behind him to make sure he locks the door this time.

"I want this place clean by the time I get home" was the last thing he said before he went out the door. I leaned against the door and locked it.I then looked out the window and watch his car drive away.

As the car disappeared into the dark,crispy night, I went back into the kitchen and clean up a bit before heading I passed by the boy's room I took a quick peek were all past out on the floor in a close circle. I quietly creeped into the room and picked up the boys one by one putting them into their beds. As I finished tucking them all in I quietly retreated from the room and closed the door. I walked the rest of the way back to my room and then flopped onto the bed. I was extremely tired after all the work with the kid,cleaning,and cooking. I eventually got up and walked into the bathroom clean myself up. When I began taking off my clothes I looked at the scars all over my back on the mirror. I stepped into the nice, warm shower and let myself relax. I looked at the scars that were visible on my arm and the night slowly came back to me.

Edward and I have been married for over a year and I was pregnant with Sam.I was busy making dinner when Edward came in drunk afterpartying with his friends.

"Bellsys, come here babe" he said stumbling into the kitchen.

he wrapped his arm around me and leaned my head onto my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Babe, you smell so good" he said stopping in between words. he turned me around and began greedily kissing me.I pushed him away because we couldn't have sex due to my pregnancy.

He then slapped me across the face hardmaking me drop to the floor at impact.

"You bitch, you never deny me!" he screamed at me.

He then reached for a knife and sliced at my arm and then left me bleeding on the cold,hard floor gasping in pain.

I shook my head erasing the thought and continued my shower. I then got out and dry myself off and began covering my scars with cream so that they aren't as visible.

After that I got in my night gown and got into bed. I quickly fell into a dark,dreamless slumber without a single distraction.

* * *

please review! tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight :'(

Go team wolf pack!

* * *

Jacob's pov

"Oh my god" I say groaning and leaning my head on the back of my chair.

Lauren has sent me 30 texts in the last two hours ,this girl clearly doesn't know the meaning of breaking up.

I had been with Lauren for over a year ,we were doing so good I was gonna propose ,but when Jared and I opened the shop, she started getting clingy, watching me, calling me every minute, always wanted me to go to her house.I had to end it there ,but she just blew it off and continued to think were dating.

I got up from the chair and started doing my daily routine.I walked down the hall toward the restroom and turned on the shower. I waited till it was warm and the stripped out of clothes.

I felt the water pound against my body washing away all the filth from the previous night. As soon as the water began to go cold I shut the shower off and step out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and head into my room. I drop the towel and put on my work clothes.

I walk into the kitchen drying my hair with the towel and then throw it into the hamper along the way. I head towards the fridge and open but some leftover pizza and some sodas ,guess I have to pick something up along the way.

I grabbed my keys from the hook and headed out the front door. I walked towards the garage and opened it and admired my baby for a second. It was a 2010 BMW S 1000 RR it was in blue and it was the best 24Th birthday present.

I clipped my key on to my lanyerd and got on to my baby. I started her and heard the purr of the engine. I revved it up and shot out of the garage door and onto the street.

I hit the corner of my street and skidded close to the sidewalk revved back up and shot forward. I began to slowly come to a stop once the shop came into view. I stopped in front the shop and got off. I took my helmet off and shook my head. I moved my cycle towards the back parking lot. As I moved the cycle in the back I saw Jared smoking and staring at the cars as they go by.

"What up Jakie boy" he said tossing the smoke on the ground.

"What up" I say parking my cycle and putting on the brake.

"Whats on the agenda for you today?" he said opening the door going inside.

"I don't know, maybe after work go home and sleep"I say getting behind the counter.

"You seriously need to go out and get a girl"he said walking into the garage part.

"Yea ,whatever" I say taking out a magazine.

Its been over an hour now and no coustmer. Finally 10 minutes later someone walked in.

I looked up and my jaw dropped. Standing there was a gorgeous girl wearing all had the body that could make all guys drool, her chestnut hair flowed down her waist, her head was shaped like a heart. Her lips were in a pouting form and I wanted to do nothing more than pull her bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it. But mostly her eyes were brown ,but was so in depth that I could get lost in them. I suddenly wanted to make her mine ,but what will it take.

Review Review Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

"Come on, boys, hurry up, before you be late for school" I say looking at my watch.

"I'm ready mommy"I heard and looked down.

"Paul, where are your brothers?" I ask.

"Sammy getting pwesentable for his girlfrwiend,Swethy is ready but his just colowing,and Embwy I don't even know where his is" he says.

I smile at my son's knowledge of words.

"Wait, Sam has a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah her wame is Emwily"he said cutely.

I look down at my watch and my patient level reached the peak. I only had 20 minutes to get the boys to school.

"Boys either you come down now or I'll take your video games away for a month" I yell.

I heard a crash upstairs and Sam came speeding of room while brushing his hair back.

"Yea come on guys I want to see Emily" he put his hand over his mouth and his face was soon a ruby, red.

I laugh at my son's crush while Seth and Embry came down the stairs.

"Come on you guys" I say leading the out the door then locking it.

We all pile into my car and then slowly back out the drive way onto the street. I continued going straight till the school was in sight then I made a right turn at the crosswalk. As I hit the school grounds the boys jumped out and said bye and ran into the building.

I laughed at their eagarness about school and drived to the store. I was only a block away form the store before my tire went out and Iskidded to a stop. I got out the car and went to the back to look at the tires. The back left one had a nail in the size of finger-nail. I pushed it and I heard air come out.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I got out my cell and looked if there were any repair shops nearby. I was in luck there was one called J&J repair and auto shop right around the corner.

I got back in the car and started it. I drove slowly to avoid anymore air lost in the tire. I parked in the front and got out. As I opened the door I heard a small gasp.

I looked up and my heart stopped. This guy had similar brown eyes to me ,but in his eyes he looked like he could have a temper. He was well built like Edward but, he had a lean body type that showed off more of his muscle definition. As I looked into hie eyes I saw more than just lust I saw adortion,acceptance and love.

I heard a cough and my head turned to the left. It was another guy and he had an amused expression on his face. I looked down at the floor feeling my face heat up. I then heard the guy murmure "beautiful" and it made my cheeks go even redder.

"Anyway what do you need lady" the other one said smirking.

The guy glared at him and strolled from around the counter and leaned against it.

"Shut up, Jared, I'm sorry about him he's just being an idiot, I'm Jacob by the way and you are?" he asks.

"I'm Bella"I say nervously.

"What do you need?"Jared asks.

"My car tire has a nail in it and I need it removed"I say.

"Ok give me your keys and i'll have it fixed in an hour ,ok" he continued.

I nodded my head yes and gave him my keys and watched him go out the door.

"So do you need anything else?"Jacob asked with him suddenly in front of me.

I gasped and stepped back falling.I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and they stared into his. His arms were wrapped around my waist steadying my balance and his face was so closed to mine I though he was going to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"he said setting me back on my feet.

"Thanks for catching me" I say blushing and looking at the ground.

"Don't look down, I like the sight of your face"he said lifting my head up by cupping his hand around my chin and bringing my eyes up to meet his.

"I'm sorry am I disturbing you two?"Jared asks leaning againist the door. I jump back from Jacob and blush furiously.

"Bella your car is fixed all you have to do now is fill out this paperwork" he said handing me a sheet.

I find a chair and began fill out the work quickly so I can go to the store.I finish and give it back to Jared and he gives memy keys back. I walk out the door and head to my car.

Suddenly I was turned around by Jacob and hepressed his lips to mine roughly. He pushed me againist my car and let his hands roam my body. I responded back eagarily before I relized I was a married woman.

I pushed Jacob off me and quickly got into my car and started it. I reversed back and headed onto the street. I looked back in my side mirror and saw Jacob staring at my car with a sad look apon his face.

I began to softly cry ,but eventually stop once I reached the store. I went into the store and quickly did my shopping and got out. I drove towards the house and dropped off the groceries and then got back into the car to pick the boys up.

As I hit the playground parking lot I got out and got attacked by my boys. I heard 5 different stories at once and I buckled them all up in only 3 minutes.

When we got home they ran in the house so they could help me prepare dinner. We were having home-made pizza from scratch. As I walked into thekitchen Paul handed me my apron and I kissed him on the head making him giggle. As I began kneeding the dough while the boys began mixing everything toghther for the sauce. When I finished with the dough the boys poured the sauce on it and sprinkled cheese on the top and added pepperoni. As I put the pizza in the oven the boys went up stairs to take their baths.

The pizza was finished about the same time as the boys finished their showers. They came down all in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pjs. I each gave them a 2 slices of pizza and saved the rest for Edward. They ate their pizza fast and got full.I had to pick them up from the table and tuck them into their beds for the night.

Over an hour later Edward came was sober to say the walked over to me before he wrapped his arms around me and sniffed me. I felt him stiffen ,he thenturned me around and back-handed me hard.

"Who the hell were you with, Bella, I can smell someone else on you?"he asked seething with anger.

"I was at the repair shop because the car got a flat and I fell and someone caught me" I say full out crying now.

He looks at me for a second then drops me on the floor and goes out the door. I heard his drive out of the drive-way onto the street and thennothing else.

I gain my composure and clean the house before he gets back. After that I go upstairs and take a nice,warm bath to take the stress away.

After sitting in the tub for over an hour I get out and put on a t-shirt and some boy shorts ,then head to bed.

I couldn't sleep for couple of hours until I start thinking about Jacob and what I had done and began to cry softly under the covers.

I soon cry myself to sleep dreams filled with Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I did

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

GO TEAM WOLF PACK!

* * *

Jacob's pov

I watched the car drive away and began to feel my knees shake. I dropped to the ground and began to sob.

What had I done wrong to make her leave maybe I was to forward and she wasn't ready.

I looked up and saw that her car was gone. I picked myself up and wiped my eyes with my shirt and began walking back to the shop.

"Dude, she gonna be back tomorrow"he said patting me on my back

"How?"I ask.

"I put another nail in her tire"he said walking into the backroom.

My heart lept at what he told, tomorrow was all I could think about.

The rest of the day flew by there wasn't that many custemers only people who needed oil changes.

As soon as closing time hit I was out the door and on my baby heading home.I put my baby into the garage and lock it up tight.

"Hmm maybe it's my apperance that throwed her off" I thought and ran my hand over my face.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had just had my hair cut and I didn't have acne or blemish on myface.

"Do I stink?" I think smelling myself.

"Nope, nothing".

I continue to think about the problem and was having no such luck. I peeled off my clothes and turned on the shower and got in. As the water pelted againist my skin I leaned my head onto the tile wall and groan.

How did I become such a baby in only one day and I just met this girl today.

The water became cold and I got out.I walked into my room and went into my closet for some sweat bottoms and found my x-box ones. I walked out of the closet and fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

How did I become so obsessed witha girl that I just met. I will find out tomorrow I don't care what it will take.

I crawl under the covers and fall asleep thinking about my Bella.

I hear birds chirping by my window and my alarm clock beeping like crazy. I groan and hit my alarm clock with a pillow and sit up. I rub my eyes and roll my legs over to the side of the bed and get up. I strech and head into my closet. I put my running clothes on and head outside. I breathe in and out and began to jog.

I hit three blocks and was half way done. I hit the fourth block and stopped. I saw a brunette running and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail just like bella's.

I ran faster until I reached her and grabbed her wrist and turned heraround and I was staring into the eyes of an angel.

"Jacob" she gasped and tried to run but I had a goodgrip on her wrist and pulled her into my chest.

"Jacob, let me go"she said squirming in my grip.

I looked around and pulled her into the forest. I then pushedher up againist a tree and place both my hands beside her head locking her in place.

"Bella" I whisper and stare into her eyes.

"Jacob let me go, please" she says looking fearful.

"So I can let you run away from me again"I say staring at herintensely. she gasps and looks down.

"Bella,why did you run away from me?" I ask.

"Jacob,i'm married and have kids that kiss meant nothing"she says but her eyes told me she was lying.

"I don't care if you have kids or that your married ,and I know you felt the spark in that kiss"I say stroking her cheek.

"Jacob, stop"she said quietly

"Then if you really felt nothing than stop me"I say.

"Stop you?"she asked curiously.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest and placed my lips on hers and placed my other hand in her hair and ran my fingers through hands hands down until she responded back by putting one hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder. We kissed which seemed like forever.

I finally pull away and look into her eyes.

"Now, Bella, tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss" I say pulling her more againist my chest.

"Jacob, I can't do this"she says.

"If you love your husband ,then you wouldn't have kissed me back like that"I reply back.

"Oh, Jacob"she says and begins to cry and falls into my chest.

I fall to the ground with her in my chest and stroke her hair while rubbing her back.

"Do you still feel anything for your husband, babe?" I ask and she mumbles a quiet no and continues to cry.

"Then divorce him"I say.

"I can't the kids"she cries and begins to shake. I rock her back anf forward to soath her.

"Then get an apartment and i'll support you or you can say i'm a family friend and you can staywith me at my house"I say and continue rocking.

"I can't Jake I just can't"she says and get out of my grip and runs out of the forest.

I get up and run after her.

As soon as I was out of the forest I looked around and there was no sight of her. I look towards the sky and lean againist the tree. What will it take to get her to love me.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I havent updated much but im back and ready in action

thanks for the reviews!

GO TEAM WOLF PACK!

* * *

Bella pov

I ran the rest of the way home and never looked back.I wiped my eyes with my arm so that the kids couldn't see that I was crying and went inside.

"Mommy!, mommy!, mommy!" I heard a little voice.I was soon attack by Paul.

"Mommy! I missed you, where were you?"Paul said with a cute expressionon his face.

"Sweetie, mommy was on her morning jog"I say kissing him on his head making him go in a fit of giggles.

I was so happy that it was saturday and that I didn't have to go anywhere.

"Mommy, don't do that"he giggled.

"But why you taste so good when mommy tastes you, I should just eat you up" I say teasingly and reaches out for him.

"No mommy!don't eat me"he says and runs into the kitchen.

I run after him and quickly catches him and places him on the table and tickle his feet while he giggles till he has tears in his eyes.

"Mommy please stop it hurts,it hurts"he giggled.

"I'm sorry baby are you ok?"I ask setting him down.

"Yes, I just tricked you mommy" he said giggling and ran away.

I laugh at my son's trick and head into the livingroom. I walk in and see Sam watching tv and I saw the worry in hiseyes and I saw he was glancing at his phone every second.

"Emily" I say and look at the t.v.

"Yeah"he says and glances at the phone.

"Mommy i'm bored"Embry said coming out of his room.

"Well what do feel like doing?"I ask.

"Going ou..."he trailed off and flinched.

"Baby what's wro...?"I began ,but trailed of because I heard a car door shut.

"Kids go to your room and don't come out till I come upstairs.

The boys ran upstairs except for Sam and he just stared at thedoor in pure anger.

"Sam"I say grabbing his arm.

He pulls away and stares right back at the door.

"Please Sam"I say pleading and looking at the door also.

He starts breathing hard and then turns around and punches the wall and runs upstairs.

Sam didn't like Edward and never thought of him as a father and neither do the others ever since he first hit me in front of the boys.

It was a tuesday afternoon and we were all watching t.v. Edward came in stoned as ever with lipstick around the collar of his shirt and had the scent of cheap perfume all over him.

"Kids, daddy home"he hicupped and stumpled and hit the wall.

"Uhh dad are you ok?"Sam asked and got up from the floor.

"why of course, babe come over"he said and walked over to me.

He wrapped his arm around and layed his head on my shoulder.

I tried to pull away because the scent of alcohol on his breath made me sick to my stomach.

As I pulled away he reeled back his hand and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and Embry and Sam gaspedwhile Seth and Paul ran over to me crying.

Edward began yelling at the kids to get away and Sam ran over and tackled him and began punching him.

Edward knocked him down and ran out the door.

Then Sam got up and ran over to me.

"Mom is thiswhy you don't want us around him?"he asks and I nod sobbing. He sighed and hug me to him and crys along with me along with the others.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he slam the door shut.

I shook my head and ran towards the door and right in front of him.

"You! Bitch!" he said and I could smell the alcohol on his breath and turned my head away.

I saw Sam standing there with tears rolling down his eyes. I motioned him upstairs so he wouldn't get hurt. I then felt a pain in my side and grapsed my hip. I had a knife deeply impaled in my side and felt the blood running over my thigh.

I felt the darkness consume me and I heard a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

This is to my best friend and new Beta enchantress in black and if you want a chapter dedicated to you please review.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Must she always run?She and I know we are perfect for each other." I thought leaning against the tree.

I pushed off of the tree and jogged back to my house.

I hit the front porch of my and an idea struck me like a

ton of papers she signed has her address on them. I quickly ran inside and took my clothes off in the hallway and ran into the bathroom.I took a quick

shower and got dressed in my best clothes.I ran

outside while spraying cologne on myself. I put the

spray on the rack next to my bike and keys. I

jumped on my bike and started it up.I backed out of the driveway and began my high speed trek towards the I reached the shop I hopped off my bike and sprinted to the backdoor.I unlock th door and run towards the file cabinet. I opened it and quickly looked for Bella's file.I see and grab it and run back to my bike while looking at the papers for the address.1839 Maple Street.

I got on my bike and drove down the I hit the block I hear a scream and I rev up my bike and drive towards the house.I parked my bike on the outside of the house and I hear another scream.I run to the front door and begin pounding on the door. A boy opens the door,he looked 5 and 1/2,he had tears coming down his face.

"Help,Please!" He screams and pulls me inside.

He pulls me into the kitchen area and my heart shatters at the scene before my was on the ground breathing heavy in another boy's lap.

"What happened?"I asked boy who held Bella looked up crying.

"She was stabbed by our dad."He growled at the end.

"Help us, please, we'll pay you."He begged.

"I don't want any money."I assured the boy as I take her from his arms.

"Come on guys,we have to get her to the hospital,wheres her keys?"I ask and the biggest one

tosses me the keys and takes Bella from my arms and runs outside.I unlocked the car and they piled in and I take off down the street.I had my foot pressed against the accelerator and drive faster until I hit the hospital.

As we came to the hospital entrance,the eldest boy jumps out with Bella and runs inside.I park the car and grab the other two boys in my arms as the other one locks the car and runs into the enter the hospital and the eldest was sitting down with his head in his hands. I put down the kids and walk over to him.

I sit next to him and he reacts by leaning gainst my shoulder crying.

"She can't die,she's the only one that loves me."He say sobbing harder.

"She's to strong to die."I say and rub his sobs more into my shoulder.

"Uh,excuse me,are you 's husband?" A voice asked pulling my attention away from the boy. I looked up and saw a boy also looked up and had more tears in his eyes.

"No i'm a family friend."I say getting up.

"Oh,ok."She replied and continued. "Well,she is out of surgery,you may see her now,but keep in mind she's awake but still somewhat groogy from the anesthetic."The nurse advised before walking away.I gathered up the kids and walked towards her room.I open the door and the boys run into the room.I heard Bella's gasp and then a squeal.

"Mom,don't ever scare us like that ever again."The eldest said.

"I won't,ever again"She says crying.

"Uh,hi Bella."I said walking into the room and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Jacob!"She replied surprised.

"Mommy,he's the one who bought us and you here,he saved you." The youngest one says.

"Oh. Boys,can you let us talk alone for a minute,please?"She asks and the boys

immedialy go outside.

"Bella,hear me out, I don't care about anyone but you and I can see what condition you're in and I want to take care of you and the kids"

I admitted.

"Well,the kids seem to like you,and I need a place to get away from Edward,I guess we can make something work."Bella replied somewhat relictantly.

"Oh,Bella,you won't regret your decision,I promise!"I smiled and place my lips on hers.

* * *

Review!Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Another new chapter. Thank you to my beta enchantress in black for helping me make some corrections to it.

* * *

Bella's Pov

I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss while wrapping my arms around his continued the imbrace for a few more minutes until we had to pull away to breath.

"Greatest kiss ever."He said panting,smiling lopsidedly.

"I agree"I admitted quietly.

He chuckles and kisses me on the forehead ,then places his head on top of mine.

"Mom."A quiet voice says and I look was Paul and he had his teddy bear in his hand and tears in his eyes.

"Oh,hi,honey-bear"I say and unwrap myself from Jacob and reaching for him. He runs over,tripping a couple of times along the way before reaching up for me to pick him up.I lean over and pick him up and sit him inbetween my legs.

"Mommy,I don't wanna go back home."He reveals after a couple of minutes of silence and begins to cry into my shoulder.

"Sweetie,we're going to stay at Jacob's house for a while,ok?"I reply pointing at Jacob and he smiles at us and then his phone rings, he gets up and walks over to the window and answers it.

Paul looks up at me and smiles a toothy grin and squeals and snuggles into my chest. Jacob gets off of

the phone and comes sit down by us and wraps his arm around my shoulder and messes with Paul's hair.

He giggles and jumps into Jacob's arm and starts moving around.I watch the two play around and I could see more of this in the future.

"Mom"I hear a voice say and I look over at the door. The rest of the boys are at the door looking in here.

"Come in boys,mommy needs to talk to you."

They come in one by one and sit on the bed.

"Mom,are you ok?"Seth asks.

"Yes,i'm fine ,but instead of going home we're going to stay at Jacob's place ,ok?"I reply.

The boys look at me and then Jacob and then start jumping on the bed,screaming hooray,while doing

fist pumps.

"We get to stay at a new house!"Embry yells and does a happy dance around the room.

"Uhh,excuse me,."A nurse comes into the room and comes stand on the other side of me.

"You may check out and go home,now"she said and then walked out of the room.

"Thank you"I say and she sends me a gentle smile.

"I'll go sign you out ok."Jacob says and then gets up with Paul and goes out the door.

"Come on,mom,can I carry you?"Sam suggests.

"Ok"I respond.

Sam picks me up out of the hospital bed and walks out of the places me in a chair by the hospital entrances and walks toward the car. Jacob comes back and picks me up and walks me to the car.

Sam opens the door for me and Jacob places me in and then put the kids in,and gets it.

"First we gonna go to your house and pick up your clothes and your other items ,then we'll go to the store and go to my place,ok?"He tells us while heading towards our house.

When we reached the house the boys hopped out of the car and Jacob picked me up and walked me inside the placed me onto the couch and walked into my room and started to pack my boys packed all of their clothes,toys,books,games,and anything else he had and put in into his four suitcases and three toy bins.

After everything was packed we shoved the stuff into my car and Jacob placed his bike in the back of the car.

"Mommy,we didn't get our bikes and the playscape"Paul says tearing up.

"I'll buy you a new one,champ"Jacob replies.

"Really?"Paul asks getting excited.

"Yea"he responded back.

Paul squeals in excitement and begins hopping up and down in his carseat.I giggle at my son and Jacob looks at me with a lopsided grin.

We neared his house and it was a big,one story house with a two car garage.

"Beautiful house,Jacob."I tell him as we parked into the driveway.

Jacob got out of the car and rounded the car and took me out and we walked into his placed me on the couch and then showed the boys were they would be sleeping.I looked around at the room and saw that the house looked like a pig-sty.I have to do something about this came into the livingroom and passed by me heading outside giving me a grin before heading out.

"Mom,we guys are going out,but Sam gonna stay with you while were out grocery shopping,ok"Embry said before heading outside with Seth and Paul.

"Bye,mommy."Paul said with a kiss on my cheek ,then ran outside.

"Mom,what do you wanna do now?"Sam said sitting next to me and places my feet on his lap.

"I think we need to clean this place up a bit"I say getting up.

"Mom,no,you need to rest"he replies grabbing my hand.

"I hyped up on pain medicine,so I won't feel any pain"I promise.

"Fine,but if you feel pain,your sitting down immedialy!"he ordered picking me up and moving us into the kitchen.

"."I say at the scene before me.

"This is gross!"Sam added.

The kitchen was filthy and nasty with dirt and grim on the floor and counters.

"Well,mom,lets get busy"Sam says handing me a sponge.

We spent the next hour cleaning the kitchen and I was impressed at the work we got wiped down the floor and counters,dusted down everything,and cleaned out the made everything sparkle and opened the blindes to let some light shine on then seperated in doing the work,Sam did all the bathrooms and cleaned out the rooms while I did the livingroom and organized the garage and his office, we finished everything we sat of the couch and watched a movie.

The boys came home bags in each hand and placed the groceries on the table.

"Bella, you didn't have to clean up my house"Jacob whined.

"If I want to live here than I have to be in a clean environment."I say.

"You didn't have to move, I could have clean up."He grumbled and walked outside to get the rest of the groceries.

The boys unpacked all their stuff in their rooms and Jacob unpacked my stuff in a guest room while I began dinner for us.

"Bella,what's that great smell?"Jacob asks coming into the kitchen.

"Fried chicken with mash potatoes and corn."I reply.

"Need a taste tester?"He suggests.

"No,silly boy,go get the boys clean up,dinner will be ready in 5"I say giggling.

He pouts and goes into the livingroom.I take the chicken out of the deep fryer and place it into the bowl and place it on the table.I set out plates and the rest of the food on the boys soon later came in and sit every bite of food they tasted, they would compliment me about how good it way into the dinner,the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"Jacob says.

He gets up from the table and heads into the we soon get up from out seats and head into the was arguing with a blonde that was trying to get into the house.

"Mommy,who is that?"Paul asks.

"I don't know,sweetie."I reply looking at the two.

"Lauren,fuck off,I told your stalker ass to get the hell out of my life!"I heard Jacob.

"But,baby,we're ment for each other."Lauren said.

"Get. Out."He finally says.

"Oh,so your gonna go fuck around with your slut and her kids,her four kids,Jacob,I bet she has sleep around a couple of times!"she said and I gasped.

Did Jacob really think that about me? I thought to myself.I felt my eyes tear up,but Sam wiped my eyes with his thumb.

"Lauren,get the hell out,or i'll kill you!"he screamed and we flinched.

He then pushed her out making her fall on her ass and slammed the door right in her face before leaning against the door.

I pushed the boys into their rooms and went back into the livingroom.

"Jacob"I whisper.

He looks up and his eyes were bloodshot red and he looked tired.

"Bella"he says and looks down.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and snuggle him in the chest.

"Let it out,Jacob,let it out."I say.

He begins sobbing into my hair and pulls me close to him.

"Don't leave me,Bella."He says sobbing.

"Never,Jacob"I responed.

And I ment that.

* * *

REVIEW!REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody im back and im sorry I havent been updated much ive been in the hospital and the nurses never let me on my laptop :( I back and my updates might be a little irregular because i keep getting a bad cough and my mom gets worried and takes me to a hospital. sorry but anyone heres a chapter for yah and i have an update for tomorrow u havent all ready check out my profile to see pictures of the characters on founded im gonna have a new story posted up its my adventures in twilight its an internet dare my friend came up with while im in the post it up in a week

well anyway I dont own twilight:( but i own this plot sorry its a short chapter my next one is much longer.

* * *

Jacob's Pov

I sobbed more and more into Bella's hair and my grip on her tightened.

"Thats it,Jacob,let it all out."she murmured in my chest and rubbed my back.

"Snap out of it,Jake,don't cry in front of your girl"My inner conscious spoke to me.I raised my hand and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry,Bella,you didnt need to see me like this."I say.

"It's ok,Jacob."She replies while looking into my eyes.

I could get lost in her eyes forever but was pulled out my gaze by a sniffle.I look up and Paul was holding his bear and was staring blankly at us.

"Mommy,why is daddy crying?"He asked and Bella looked at me with wonder in her eyes to see if I freaked out by Paul calling me dad.

"No reason,sport,daddy is just having some problems,ok"I told him while picking myself off the floor and bringing Bella up with me.

Paul ran over,stumbling and grabbed onto my pant's yanked on them and held out his arms.I picked him up and rested him on my hip.

"Daddy,don't cry,it will make me cry if you do."Paul says staring at me.

"I won't,buddy"I say and start tickling him.

Paul screamed out with laughter and Bella goes into the kitchen, rest of the boys come out of their room and sees me tickling Paul.I was soon on the floor with 4 boys on wrestiling with parts of my body.

"Boys,time for your baths!"Bella yells from in the kitchen.

The boys look all up and pause before spliting up and running to different places of the comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pants and looks at me.

"Hiding aren't they?"she asks staring at me.

"No,they're in their room"I try lying.

"I don't like it when you lie to me,Jacob"She chided;bringing her hands to her hips.

"Ok,fine,they're hiding because you mention bath"I say confessed off the floor.

"Hmm,Ok"She responded

Bella goes around the couch and pulls out a giggling Paul and sets him on the then heads into the hallway and drags out both Seth and Embry by the ears and sits them on the ,she goes outside and pulls Sam in here by his arm as he squirms to get out of her hold.

"Sam either you take a bath yourself or i'll give you one myself"She demanded.

"Please don't i'll do anything just don't do bath me"He pled.

"Then you have to bath Seth and put him into his pj's"She told him and gave him Seth.

"Fine"he grunted.

I tried to hide my laugh and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"I heard a cry and was attacked at the legs by an excited 6 year old grabbed my legs.

"Yes,sport?"I wonder what he wanted.

"Mommy says you have to bathe me"He giggled and took off his clothes and started running around the kitchen,naked.I ran after him and finally got a hold of him and took him to my bathroom and started the bath water.

"Mommy says you have to wash my hair to"He squealed when I sat him in the bath water.

"To cold?"I ask him.

"No,it justs tickles"He giggled.

I washed his hair and back while he played with the bubbles in the tub.I finally finished and put on his wolf feetie pajamas and put him in his bed.I then went into the livingroom to see Bella asleep with a nightie on,on the the couch.I picked her up and and carried her to her room and carefully placed her on the bed.

"Goodnight, Beautiful"I whisper and lightly brush my lips across hers.

She rolled over and grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it.I pulled the covers over her and quietly snuck out of the room,not waking her up and closed the door.

I walked into the boy's room and saw all of them scrunched together on the queen-sized bed,huddled under a blanket.I walked to the closet and got my blankets down from the shelf and walked back over to the bed.I put a blanket around each boy and put there heads on a pillow and they immedialy snuggled into them and began snoring.

I walk back into my room and began my shower and texted Jared that I wouldn't be at work tomorrow and he said he'll cover for me.

I sat my phone down and headed into the bathroom.

I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the warm shower.I rubbed the grim off my body and wash through my hair.

"I'm gonna need another haircut"I say to myself stringing my hand through my unruly hair.

I rinsed my body off and cut of the shower and got out.I put a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom and into the closet.I grabbed my flannel pajama pants and pulled them on before heading out my room.I put my towel inside the laundry hamper passing Bella's room before I heard a scream.I ran quickly to Bella and saw her thrashing about on the bed,sweating.

I ran over to her and pulled her againist my chest and rubbed her back as she thrashed around.

"Bella,calm down,please"I pleaded shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open and she was gasping in pain and clinging onto me tightly.

"Jacob!"she panicked and grabbed onto my chest.

"Its ok,Bella i'm here."I comfort her and she relaxes into my chest breathing heavly.

"Jacob,I was so scared he said he would get me."she sobbed into my chest.

"He won't,I won't let him!"I tell her,rubbing her back.

I soothe her till she falls asleeep and i get under the covers with her and cuddle her from behind.

"I love you,Bella."I whisper in her ear and press my face in her hair and take a big sniff.

the sweet smell of strawberries and fushia filled my nose.

I fell asleep after the smell consumed me.

* * *

Give me some love :)


	9. Chapter 9

sorry everyone this isnt not an update sorry im kierra's sis miranda please dont get mad at kierra for not updating lately shes in the hospital right now and she's doing better her cough is gone she probably gonna be back in a week with updates she really feels bad for making you viewers wait for an update

she really wants to thank you all for your support and her reviewers and her beta enchantressinblack thanks for taking your time to listen to also if you havent already please check out her other story:"Kierra's Twilight adventures"


	10. Chapter 10

OK everyone I'M back and in charge ,I'm not dead! if that's what some of you were thinking. OK I'm gonna try and start updating every week if possible if that's alright with you. and I'm sorry i haven't been up dating sorry. well anyway here's a new chapter of founded love!Also theres an error code thing going on but i found away to get past it so i can update for you!

* * *

Bella pov

I feel someone breathe on my neck, heavily as I open my eyes. I turn around and see Jacob watching me. My eyes grow big and then a big grin spreads across his face.

"Good morning, beautiful."He moves a piece of hair out of my

Face.

"What are you doing?"I ask him as he starts kissing my shoulder, moving towards my neck.

"I'm giving you my special good morning." he grins and smashes his lips to mine.

I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He wounds his arms around my waist and began making a trail of kisses down my neck. I moan and began pulling on his hair. Jacob growls and bites my neck making me moan in both pain and pleasure.

I hear a knock on the door and I push Jake off me and he falls of the bed, groaning.

Paul comes in with his teddy bear along with Sam. Paul hops on the bed into my lap and Sam kicks at Jacob, telling him to get up.

"This is kind of fun."Sam smiles and kicks Jacob's leg making him groan.

"Sam, stop."I say running my fingers through Paul's hair.

"But, mom."Sam whined.

"Please"

"Ok" He sits on the bed and places my feet on his lap.

"Jake, you ok or did you get beat up by a teen?"I ask stifling my laugh.

Jacob gets off the floor and drags himself into the bathroom and shuts the door. I giggle and lead the boys into the kitchen where Embry and Seth at the table.

I open the fridge and take out the ingredients for pancakes and get a bowl out of the cabinet and begin mixing up the ingredients.

Jacob walks in as I pour the batter in a pan and set on the stove.

"Bella, you're my personal cooker."He says picking me up and spins me around on his shoulder.I began to laugh as well as Jacob and the boys. Sam comes over and kicks Jake under his leg making him fall and me fall into Sam's arms.

"That kid is so hurtful" Jake groans on the floor and we laugh.

Sam puts me back down on the ground and goes back to table picking up his cell phone, smiling.

"Awww my sons first love, I'm getting old" I giggle making Sam blush and the Boys start teasing him.

I pass out the pancakes and start cleaning up. Once they were done I pick their plates up and put them in the dishwasher.

I grab Paul's hand and lead him into the guest bathroom and began getting him ready for school. I grab a towel and wet it with hot water and wash the syrup off his face and start brushing through his hair. I put on his Bob the builder jumper and his socks and sneakers.

I lead them out the door while Jake tosses me the keys and goes to the car. I toss him back the keys when we get to the car and sit in the passenger's seat. He smirks at me and gets in the seat and the kids hop in.

As we back out of the driveway and onto the street I see a black car parked out in front of a house a block away. We pass by the car I saw a tint of bronze hair in the car's window. Jacob speeds up slightly and the car is right behind us.

"Hey, Sam can you get my wrench from my bag and give it here."Jacob suggests, holding out his hand.

Sam gets the wrench and hands it to Jacob. Jake unrolled the window and puts his mirror on the car and slows down a little bit.

"Look, momma, daddy it's Eddie" Paul says looking behind him.

"I know" Jake says throwing the wrench out the window and hits the car front window and speeds up.

I look at Jake in shock and so does the boys until Embry screams out.

"That was awesome!"He screams looking at the car disappearing behind us."He just got pwned" Embry continued.

I shake my head at Jake as we reach the school and the boys jump out of the car.

We began heading to Jake's shop and he turned on his CD player in his car.

Bedrock begins playing through the speakers

I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

She got that good, good, she Michael Jackson Bad  
I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass  
And now we murderers because we kill time  
I knock her lights out and she still shine

I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave  
But I keep her running back and forth like a soccer team  
Cold as a winter day, hot as a summer's eve  
Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave

I like the way you walk and if you walking my way  
I'm that Red Bull, now let's fly away  
Let's buy a place with all kind of space  
I let you be the judge and I'm the case

I'm Gudda Gudda, I put her under  
I see me with her, no Stevie Wonder  
She don't even wonder 'cause she know she bad  
And I got her nigga, grocery bag

Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue  
Baby, wanna spend it all on you  
Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock

I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

Okay, I get it, let me think, I guess it's my turn  
Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your sideburns  
He say I'm bad, he probably right  
He pressing me like button downs on a Friday night

I'm so pretty like, me on my pedal bike  
He on my low scrunch, he on my echo whites  
He say, "Nikki, don't stop, you the bestest"  
And I just be coming off the top as bestest

I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi  
I race for your love, shake and bake Ricky Bobby  
I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby  
Girl, I gotta watch my back 'cause I'm not just anybody

I seen 'em stand in line just to get beside her  
I let her see the Aston and let the rest surprise her  
That's when we disappear you need GPS to find her  
Oh, that was your girl? I thought I recognized her

[ Young Money Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue  
Baby, wanna spend it all on you  
Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock

I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

She like tanning, I like staying in  
She like romancing, I like rolling with friends  
She said I'm caged in, I think her conscious is  
She watching that Oxygen, I'm watching ESPN

But when that show end, she all on my skin  
Lotion, slow motion, roller coasting like back forth, hold it  
She pose like it's for posters and I poke like I'm supposed to  
Take this photo if you for me, she said, "Don't you ever show this"

I'm too loyal and too focused  
To be losing and be hopeless, when I spoke this, she rejoiced it  
Said your words get me open, so I closed it  
Where your clothes is, I'm only loving for the moment

Uh, she ain't got a man but she's not alone  
Miss Independent, yeah, she got her own  
Hey gorgeous, I mean flawless, well, that's what you are  
How I see it is how I call it, yeah

Look it how she walk, she know she bad  
Do, do your thing, baby, I ain't even mad  
And I ain't even fast, I'ma stay a while  
Hold yo' head Chris, I'ma take her down

Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue  
Baby, wanna spend it all on you  
Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock

I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue  
Baby, wanna spend it all on you  
Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock

I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock, girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

My face is full on blushing and Jake just laughs at me. We reach his shop and he jumps out and I switch places with him and he kisses me one last time and heads into the shop.

I close the door and drive back to Jake's place. As soon as I open the door Edward is sitting down on the couch messing with a gun in his hand.

"Bella, you know you shouldn't run from me" He says, standing up.

He points the gun at me and stares me down.

The phone starts ringing and he looks at it, I grab the nearest thing next to me. I throw a vase at his head and run out the door.

I reach the car door and a bullet hits my leg and I crawl into the car. As I start the car up, another bullet hits my shoulder as I back out of the driveway. I look behind me and he got in his car and starts coming at me.

I turn the corner and see Jake's shop in the distance. I turn sharply into a parking space and fall out of the car and try to crawl over to the shop but Edward fires at my foot and I groan.

I slowly see the blood seep from my leg and fall into darkness.

* * *

Sucks to be Bella right now she cant catch a break,damn. THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob pov

I wave at Bella as she backs out of the parking lot.

"Jake loves Bella, Jake loves Bella."Jared starts mocking me as I walk through the doors.

"And that's a bad thing?"I ask him, sitting at the front desk.

"No but your turning soft on me, next thing you know it you'll be knitting me a sweater that's pink."He chuckles and goes into the garage.

"Whatever."I finish and begin looking through car magazines.

Thirty minutes passed and I was done with my magazine yet, all I could think about was the beautiful girl that was awaiting my arrival home.

I suddenly hear the screech of tires and look out the window; it was Bella's van and that bastard's car chasing after her. She sharply turns into the parking lot and falls out of the car. He walks out of his car and aims a gun at her. I quickly run outside and tackle him. Kicking the gun out of his hand I slam his head onto the concrete and punch him the jaw knocking him out.

I run over to Bella and place her head in my lap, she's unconscious but breathing, she has gunshot wounds on her body I began feeling tears weld up in my eyes but quickly wipe them away. I pick up Bella in my arms and carry her into the van and place her gently in the front seat and run inside.

"Jared, Troubles, cover for me!" I yell at him when he came in the doors from the garage.

Before he could even say a word I was out the door and in the car with Bella. I swerved out of the parking lot into the street and down the block in the next second.

When I reached the hospital I pulled Bella out of the car and lock it before running into the emergency area.

"Help anyone!"I yelled as I entered.

I was soon surrounded by people they took her from my arms and placed her on a stretcher. Three nurses guided me over to a chair and asked me what happened. I told them about how I found my girlfriend and two of the nurses faces saddened.

I look up at the clock and it was 4:00pm and the boys would be out of school by now. I got up from the group of nurses.

"I need to go pick up my sons, sorry, bye" I say in a rush and run out the door.

I unlock the car and jump in and race towards the school.

As soon as I reached the school grounds Sam is on the sidewalk next to a girl talking, with his arm around her shoulder.

I roll my eyes and get out the car and watch him kiss the girl goodbye and walks backward in a daze and fall on his back at my feet.

"Oh….hi..."He blushes and gets up and goes toward the car. I jog over to the playground and swipe up Paul and Seth then head to the courtyard and drag Embry away from a sea or girls.

As soon as I start the car and head down the street I turn towards the hospital and the questions start.

I couldn't answer anyone but they had to see for themselves. As we reached the hospital I got out and the kids did to. I placed Paul on my hip and grabbed Seth hand and led them over to the waiting room and went to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"The secretary asked.

"My girlfriend is in here I need to know what room she is in, Bella Swan" I tell her.

"She resting in her room 306, she's been asking for you and her kids I believe" She said, clicking her pen.

"Come on guys, be very quiet" They stare at me in shock.

As we head into room 306 and Sam gasps and the boys began to cry.

Bella lying down, sound asleep looking defeat, and pale as ever.

I slid down on the ground and place my head on my knees and cry. Sam comes next to me and begins crying with me, the others sink down to the floor and start crying as well. Paul crawls into my chest and lets his tears run slowly on my shirt.

"Dad, will she be ok?"Seth asks and sits his head on my knee.

"I don't know, I just don't know" I Say rubbing Seth's head.

Why didn't I protect her better?

* * *

Sorry took me awhile but here it is sorry been busy with school and other stuff so now for sure im uploading ever week so sorry for not. Also I've been thinking about doing some other stories and i'll be doing a poll for it and I'm gonna be added character's to both my stories and I need yalls help send me a description of yourself with name and you can be in either founded love or my adventures so pick which one and thank you for your Bella's 32,Jacob's 34,Edward 35,sam 16,embry 14,seth 10, and Paulie is 6

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone im so sorry for not updating but ive been having issues like emotional issues. Have you ever felt really sad not depressed but like sad that u wanna shut people out just stay in ur room thats how ive been feeling i was update sooner but i was a little sad and someone had made their comment a flame and it made me sad again . I really disliked/hated this flame why because it said u did okay job writing my stories and mostly saying it was a waste of time that i even wrote the story. so anyway im pretty much out of the sad state so ill be updating in a couple days yay!


	13. Chapter 13

**School sucks all im saying lol**

**Disclaimer:Twilight rules! go team wolfpack!**

**Bella pov **

**The pain rushed through my whole body as i began to choke for air. All i could hear was someone yelling wake up and don't die.**

**I began to slip into darkness as the yelling grew silent.**

***Time pasted***

**"Is she going to be alright, doctor" I heard a small, broken voice say.**

**"She's a fighter, but only time will tell when she wakes up" He responds. Then I hear a door shut.**

**"**_Where am i_**?" I wonder as the pain starts rushing back through my body as try to move my arm.**

**I open my eyes to see sam's dark,sad, brown eyes crying.**

**"Oh mom,why did you have to scare me like that" I could feel the warm,salty tears on his face as I stroked his cheek.**

**"I'm so sorry, Sam, I won't do it again, I promise ok, I love you" he smiles and lays his head in my lap.I began stroking his hair and looking around the room.**

**Jake,Embry, and Seth was sleeping on the couch,while Paul was sleeping in the corner of the bed with a blanket wrapped around him with his teddy bear.**

**"Mom, I'll protect you from now on ok, everyone will,we can't lose you"Sam looks at me with his watery,broen eyes.**

**"Mommy!"Paul jumps up from his sleeping and almost falls off the bed but is quickly caught by Sam.**

**"My baby boy"I pick him up and sit him on my lap.**

**"Mommy don't leave us ever again"He begins to cry on my chest,soaking my gown.**

**"I promise, stop crying paulie"I whisper in his ear and his crying began to stop.**

**"Bella"I heard a voice whisper in my ear and I turn around to be greeted with a hot,seering kiss from Jacob.**

**"Thats disgusting"I hear from someone else and see both Embry and Seth sitting on the corner of the bed.**

**"No, your just mad I can get a kiss from a girl before you"Jacob laughed and Embry room soon was full of laughter.**

**"I'll be back, beautiful" Jacob kissed my cheek and left the room.**

**"Awwwwwww, mom is in love"Seth chuckled out.**

**"And my first born has a girlfriend" Sam's cheeks enflamed and was red as a ripe tomato.**

**"My sweet"Jaob opened the door,grinning, and came back to sit on my right and lay my head on his chest.**

**"The doctor says he will release after three days to see if your ok, alright" He runs his fingers through my hair.**

**"Ok"I say quietly as I drift back to sleep.**

***Three days passed***

**"We're taking, mom, home, we're taking, mom ,home!" Embry was dancing in the street as we walked to Jake's car.**

**Jacob puts me in the front seat and buckles my seatbelt while Sam helped paulie into his car seat.**

**"You ready to go home?"Jacob askes and the boys yelled "yes!" and I giggle.**

**Jacob starts the car and we began driving back to our place.**

**As we get to the house,Jacob helps me out of the car and unlocks the door, then set me on the couch. Sam and the others pile into the living room and sit around me, Sam has my feet in his lap,Paul on my lap,Embry and Seth on the floor next to the couch,and me on Jacob's lap.**

**"Is't this comfy?" Jacob says grinning.**

**"Yes it is" Jacob kisses me and then he flips the t.v. on and start watching a movie.**

**Half way through the movie the doorbell rings and Jacob gets up to answer it.**

**"What the hell, do you want, Lauren?"Jake Demands, getting angry.**

**"It's our anniversary, honey, don't you remember" She says stroking his cheek.**

**"No, I forgot and was happy I did"He yanks her hand of his face.**

**"But you could have me for tonight, rather than some cheep slut and her twenty kids"She pouts and Jacob begins to growl.**

**"Get the hell out of here, I don't want you talking about my girlfriend and her kids, I love them and I won't let some stuck up bitch like you, talk about them, when I know you had a unreasonable amount of guys"Jacob shoves her outside and she falls down on her ass.**

**"Jacob, we used to be so good together, just you and me, no kids" She got up and touched jacob's cheek.**

**"I always wanted kids, no I got four and plan on having more with my girl"He turns around and winks at me and I blush.**

**"Now get your skanky ass out of my house"he shoves her out of the door and closes it.**

**We all stare at him before he smiles and says...**

**"Who's hungry?"**

**Dammnnnnnnnnnnnn Lauren got told off!**


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for not updating in a while,i've just gotten a new job and school has been killing me but i wanted to continue my stories till the end and I hope that if I keep writing for you guys that you'll forgive me for not updating since two years ago,i'm truly sorry.

Disclaimer:I Love Twilight and will never forget it

TEAM WOLF PACK

* * *

**Jacob Pov**

"Who feels like pizza?" I grin,going into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

"Jake?" My love,walked into the kitchen,with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes?"I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Are you ok?mentally?" She gently stroked my cheek with her hand.

I smile at her and pull her closer to me,making her blush a bright rosy red.

"Of course,but i'll be better after this"I smirk,smashing my lips on to hers,making her close her eyes and soften into my arms,I pull away,resting my forehead to hers and looking straight into her deep, brown eyes.

"I love you,bells,no matter what happens to us"

She grins and pulls away from me and head back into the livingroom.

"Hello,I'd like to place an order..." A crash stopped my sentence. I dropped the phone and ran into the livingroom, Paul ran into my legs,crying.

"I'm sowwy" He cried.

"What happened?" Bella came from around the corner.

"Some kid threw a brick through the window" Sam said picking up glass off the floor.

Bella screamed,pointing at the brick. It was covered in a dark red liquid.

"Go call the police,Bella,now" I picked up Paul off the floor and grabbed Seth's hand.

She ran into the kitchen,and began crying into the phone.

As soon as the police arrived,they blocked off the house we were escorted to the police station.

"Jacob Black,we have discovered that the blood belongs to a miss Lauren Stewart, we are filling a missing report now" My eyes grew wide as did Bella's.

"She was at our house and now she's missing, it happened so fast" Bella began crying again.

"Mom,calm down,please" Sam rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"We are placing your family into Witness protection,for you own safety,till the investigation is over,because of your knowledge of Miss Lauren"The cop continued.

"Will we be split up?"Embry asked, moving closer to Bella and I.

"No,we will have to change your appearance and give you a new home,somewhere else"He replied.

"Ok, that doesn't sound to bad" Bella sniffled.

"Well we are relocating you somewhere else for now,and we will also have to change your appearance" He says.

"How much?" Sam growled,balling his hands into fists.

"Sam calm down" Bella combed her fingers through his hair,making his body,relax.

"Just cut the hair and dye it a different color,maybe a change of clothing as well" He pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Ok,we'll do it" I say,grabbing Bella's hand,stopping her shaking.

"Well lets go get your hair cuts now" He lead us into another room,where a woman in a white coat was mixing liquids.

"Oh,hello,i'm Cindy, and i'm your stylist today" She smiled.

"Thank you,Cindy,i'll go first" Bella smiled sitting down in a chair by her.

"Ok,the rest of you should wait outside,its girl time"Cindy laughed.

"Come on boys"I led the back into the lobby.

Forty-five minutes pasted by in a flash,and finally Bella came out. Her hair was dyed a Jade-ish color with black contacts, she was wearing a short,dark blue dress with black heels. She still looks like the same beautiful girl i fell in love with.

"Mommy,looks pwetty" Paul says,making her blush.

"Well of course she does,i'm a true artist"Cindy says,flipping her hair.

"Now for the rest of you"She grinned,evilly and grabbed my hand.

Three grueling hours later the boys and I got our latest make overs and being placed on a plane to New york city.

"Well at least we be safe" Bella says,laying her head on my shoulder.

"We always will be,I won't let anything happen to you,never again,I will protect you with my life" I say,kissing her forehead.

"Emily,I love you too,i'll talk to you everyday ok" We over heard Sam as he talked to her.

"I feel so bad,taking the kids life away from them,I never wanted this" Bella began to cry.

"It's going to be ok,as long as they are safe and healthy,everything is ok" I hug her closer to me as she cries into my chest.

_"What am I going to do to keep my family safe" _I thought,slowly rubbing Bella's back.

* * *

Not the best chapter,still trying to get in the groove of writing again,i'll make these better as chapters began progressing.

Anyway thanks for reading :D

Should Lauren live and be Eddie's girlfriend or Should she die? See in the next chapter ;D

Updating every two days :3


End file.
